1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dosing device for adding an additive to a basic flow. Such dosing devices are generally known, whereby for instance dye can be added to a raw material for an extrusion process so as to provide the finished product with colour.
2. Description of the Related Art
In such known dosing devices use is usually made of a rigid construction to arrange a container for the additive. Weighing means can then be placed between the rigid construction and the container for the additive.
A drawback of the known art is that such constructions are usually unnecessarily complex, particularly when a narrowing occurs in the passage for the basic flow with raw material in the flow direction prior to a follow-on operation. It is desirable here to keep as short as possible the distance over which additive for dosing must be displaced by a dosing mechanism. This is desirable in order to obtain the quickest possible response to a change in the operation of the dosing mechanism, for instance if a drive co-acting with the dosing mechanism is controlled to a higher or lower dosing rate by a control connected to the weighing means.